And You Think YOU'RE Sugarhigh
by Doorhinge
Summary: A random, pointless and...well...INTERESTING Wicked, RENT, Spelling bee crossover. Just a warning, I was VERY bored while writing this...By the end of this fic all the characters will be paired up with someone from another musical.
1. Somebody Spell CRAYON!

Marcy: Chip help me

Chip: Wazzup Marcy

Marcy: I set my alarm 4 the wrong time what do I do

Chip: Oh that sucks for you

Marcy: Okay well thanks 4 helping!

Chip: Any time u want my card?

Marcy: Sure so hows Marigold going

Chip: Oh she dumped me

Leaf: WERE YOU GUYS EVER TOGETHER?

Chip: Oh hi leaf.

Leaf: Hi lets go visit RENT

Marcy: Sure should we bring everyone?

Leaf: Okay HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!

Everyone: Wats upppppp

Leaf: Guys lets visit RENT

Guys: Wait leaf are you talking 2 me or everyone?

Leaf: I was actually talking 2 everyone but u can come 2!

Guys: COOL

Logainne: Leaf Olives not coming

Leaf: Aww but she has 2 OLIVE UR COMING!!!!!

Olive: Betcha cant catch me (starts running deseperately away from leaf)

Leaf: Aww 4get her lets go guys

Everyone: Wasn't I coming 2

Leaf: You people make my life so complicated!

You People: What did I do…

**K so Leaf, Chip, Marcy, Everyone, Guys and You People go 2 visit RENT**

Mark: Well I wasn't really expecting visitors…

Benny: Hey Mark its our homies from Spell HIV!

Fanfic Readers: Wha…

Rona: Hey where's angel?

Collins: Angel died

Rona: wtf angel did NOT die

Collins: did TOO

Rona: DID NOT

Collins: DID TOO!!!!!!!

Roger: Hey guys who wants some punch?

Maureen: Yeah Roger could you get me some punch?

Roger: Whats the matter…you…crippled…? (bursts randomly into tears)

Maureen: Oh dear god not this again

Spelling Bee people: (smile and nod)

William: So Chip hows Marigold going?

Chip: Great actually now we're engaged

Marcy: Didn't you tell me u 2 broke up?

Chip: …

Benny: Hey Mimi u wanna get away from these freaks and chill at the life café?

Mimi: These are not freaks. These are my friends.

Panch: Guys did Olive end up coming?

Guys: Yeah sure shes right over there!!!!!!!!!!

Olive: Leave me alone you people im not gonna play tag with u

You People: Aww come on plz????

Joanne: Okay…You People, Guys and Everyone…LEAVE! We don't know u so ur not welcome here!

You People, Guys and Everyone: (leaves)

Logainne: Guys we should visit Wicked

Maureen:**_ NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** IF YOU STUPID FANFIC WRITERS ARE PLANNING ON SETTING UP ME AND ELPHABA LIKE YOU AAAAAAALWAYS DO U CAN JUST GIVE IT A FRICKIN REST OKAY? I KNOW WE'RE PLAYED BY THE SAME PERSON YOU SHOULDN'T CARE ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE ANYWAY WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I HAVE A DIARY CUZ I HAVE NO REAL FRIENDS TO TALK 2 THAT'S WHY!!!!! AND MORE ABOUT HOW MY HAIR LOOKS BETTER WHEN IT'S…

William: Maureen lets just go

Maureen: fine


	2. No, I did not chew grass as a child

**Spelling Bee and RENT people visit Wicked…**

Boq: WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED

Elphaba: Boq we're in Dear Old Shiz

Boq: Ohhhhhhh right

Mark: Yo

Madame Morrible: Hello, Mark.

Mark: How do you know me…

Madame Morrible: umm nvm

William: Hey Nessa guess what

Nessa: What

William: CHICKEN BUTT

Nessa: (bursts into histerical laughter and doesn't stop)

Collins: So this is Wicked

Angel: Yep

Collins: OMFG ANGEL

Angel: uh huh that's my name

Rona: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: (hugs rona)

Collins: Of course she gets a hug before me

Elphaba: (randomly hugs Collins)

Collins: Gee, thx

Panch: Hey Joanne whos that chick over there

Joanne: That's Maureen and shes MINE!

Chip: H-hi…(has an erection)

Joanne: Hey you're kinda cute…

Galinda: You guys listen up may I have your attention plz?

Everybody: (gives Galinda their attention)

Galinda: Hehehe this is fun

Rona: Hey Angel, you uh, wanna do something later?

Angel: No thx, I'm more into boys

Rona: FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wizard: well I'M single

Rona: whered u come from

Roger: Everyones ignoring me!

Olive: WE LOVE YOU RUMP (hugs roger)

Roger: I love you…too…?

Maureen: I swear I've seen this before

Benny: Boo

Elphaba and Galinda: AHH!


	3. Hey look, all our shit's back!

Mimi: Fiyero I need a hug

Fiyero: Sry mimi I don't give hugs

Mimi: SCREW U

Fiyero: What did u just say?

Mimi: Fiyero I need a hug

Fiyero: NO THE OTHER THING

Mimi: What other thing…?

Fiyero: What?

Mimi: HUH

Fiyero: Never mind then

(INSERT ROW OF COMMAS HERE)

Marcy: What was the point of that

Doorhinge: I LIKE COMMAS!!!!!!!

Marcy: Commas are for dorks.  
Doorhinge: OH NO U DID NOT DISS COMMAS!! DON'T MAKE ME ERASE YOUR CHARACTER!  
Marcy: You can't do that.

Doorhinge: CAN TOO!! I'M THE FANFIC WRITER

Dr. Dillamond: Don't worry little Japanese girl! I'll save your character from being erased!

Marcy: I'm Korean…

Galinda: Hey people lets go visit…um…

Leaf: There's nowhere left to visit Galinda.

Galinda: Th-there's not…?

Leaf: Nope sry

Galinda: So you're saying we're all here?

Panch: Why, is 24 not enough people 4 u???

Galinda: No I'm just saying, I wanna meet some hot guys. I mean to be honest, the hottest guy here is LEAF. And that's SAYING something!!

Leaf: Than…HEY!!

Roger and Fiyero: I'M HOT!

Roger: I'm hotter

Fiyero: no I am!!!!!!

Saran VD: Ok Doorhinge Not Again is COPYWRITED

Doorhinge: FINE IF U REALLY WANNA BE THAT WAY

Saran VD: Yes actually, I do

Logainne: Hey everyone look! Saran VD's here!!

Madame Morrible: You mean the dude who made us all nod?? GET HER!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (starts charging at Saran VD)

Joanne: I THOUGHT U WERE GONE 4 GOOD!!!!!!!!!

Saran VD: (creeps away while no1s looking)

Benny: Hello, miss, I'm Benjamin Coffin III, enemy of Avenue A.

Logainne: Hi, Mr. Benjamin Sr., I'm Logainne Schwartzandgrubinnerre, leader of the Gay Rights Fan Club!

Collins: When wuz there anything wrong with being gay…?

Elphaba: (randomly hugs Collins)

Collins: ok WOULD U CUT THAT OUT???

Elphaba: Sry

Maureen: Hey everybody I know! Let's cook!


	4. I like my hair

Panch: Oh, I love cooking.

Maureen: Im sure u do

Panch: Yep I do

Maureen: NO U DON'T

Panch: Ok fine I don't

Angel: I actually happen to be a really good cooker

Olive: Oh yeah? Lets see

Angel: (cooks something that everyone thinks is…uh…good…?)

Boq: Omg angel that is so…uh…good…?

Rona: Yeah I agree except I bet I could cook something EVEN BETTER!  
William: No you cant now go get a life

Nessa: Now William lets be nice

William: Ok fine…no you cant now PLEASE go get a life

Nessa: There much better

Boq: Hey guys guess wat?

Guys: Wha…

Joanne: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!!!!!!!!

Guys: (gets scared of Joanne and leaves)

Boq: IM A GOOD COOKER

Angel: OMFG BOQ I LOVE U!!!!!!!!!!

Rona: (glares jealously at boq)

Wizard: Well I'M single

Rona: …

Chip: So, uh, Joanne?

Joanne: Yeah?

Chip: Um…uh…nvm

Roger: Guys all this love stuff is getting old. Well as a MATTER of FACT I don't like ANY1 here…OH HEY OLIVE

Olive: Roger you broke my little heart

Logainne: So you like gay rights 2?  
Benny: well duh I mean who duznt

Fiyero: Mimi guess wat?

Mimi: wat now

Fiyero: I GIVE HUGS NOW

Mimi: YAYYYYY!!!

Marcy: I speak 6 languages

Dr. Dillamond: Oh u wanna know a 7th?

Marcy: Sure wat language?

Dr. Dillamond: GOAT!!

Marcy: Fine

Collins: (randomly hugs Elphaba)

Elphaba: Now theres a switch….

Leaf: So Galinda do you like coffee

Galinda: OMFG OF COURSE I LIKE COFFEE AAHHH I MEAN LIKE SERIOUSLY WHO DUZNT OMG OMGG OMGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Leaf: That's…uh…kool I guess

Madame Morrible: Yes mark, I do stalk u, have u not figure that out by now?  
Mark: No actually, I haven't…yea I know I am REALLY slow

Madame Morrible: God u ARE slow arent u?

Maureen: Okay now that we've all had a chance 2 cook lets see who made the best food

Panch: There was a cook-off?

Mimi: Yeah why cant there be a strip off?

Fiyero: YEAH WHY CANT THERE BE A STRIP OFF?? I mean………….

Maureen: Okay since no1 really cooked anything, I'll just say that Boq and Angel tied in first

Boq and Angel: YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYYYYY!!!!!!

Boq: Mine wuz better

Angel: WUZ NOT


End file.
